mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheerilee/Gallery/Seasons 1-2
Season one Boast Busters Golden Harvest along with other ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png|Cheerilee comes out Look Before You Sleep Ponies picking up branches S1E8.png|Cheerilee in the park Winter Wrap Up Noteworthy, Cheerilee, and Cherry Berry singing S01E11.png|Cheerilee singing during Winter Wrap Up. Cheerilee, Coco Crusoe, and Cherry Berry transporting nest materials S1E11.png|Cheerilee helping in the Winter Wrap Up (missing a leg). Fluttershy wakes a bunny while Cheerilee walks by in background S1E11.png|Cheerilee wearing a brown vest later in the song. Call of the Cutie Cheerilee's cutie mark S1E12.png|Cheerilee's cutie mark. Cheerilee talking in front of class S1E12.png|Cheerilee. Cheerilee smiling S1E12.png|Ready class? Cheerilee beginning the lesson S1E12.png|Unfolding her example. Cheerilee Comparison S1E12.png|Exposing her filly self to her class. Picture of filly Cheerilee S1E12.png|Cheerilee as a filly Cheerilee describing how she got her cutie mark S1E12.png|"Then one day, when I was about your age, I woke up to find that a cutie mark had appeared." Teenage Cheerilee S1E12.png|Cheerilee as a teenager, in very stereotypical '80s Punk style Cheerilee teaching S1E12.png|Cheerilee with a picture of herself. Cheerilee acknowledging ludicrous mane S1E12.png|"Yes I know, but honestly, that's how everypony was wearing their mane back then." Sweetie Belle's accidental first appearance S01E12.png|Cheerilee doesn't seem to notice the brief appearance of Sweetie Belle Cheerilee questioning Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Cheerilee scolding Apple Bloom for passing a note. Cheerilee It's blank S1E12.png|"What? The note is blank!" Apple Bloom Seriously? S1E12.png|Cheerilee with her eyes closed. The Show Stoppers Cheerilee surprised S1E18.png|Cheerilee with wide eyes, she notices something. Cheerilee with her saddlebag S01E18.png|Another shot of Cheerilee inside the library (with her saddlebag) CMC looking at Ponyville school talent show flier S01E18.png|Cheerilee, standing beside Twilight as the CMC glance at the poster. Twilight Sparkle and Cheerilee talking to Apple Bloom S1E18.png|Listening to Twilight. Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png|Let me explain to you girls. Cheerilee round of applause S1E18.png|"How bout a round of applause." Twist Talent Show S1E18.png|Cheerilee on stage with Spike. Cheerilee and all the participants onstage S1E18.png|Cheerilee on stage with the foals and Spike. Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy incognito S1E20.png|Seen behind Cherry Berry and Shoeshine. The Cutie Mark Chronicles Costumed fillies on the stage S1E23.png Costumed fillies half 1 S1E23.png Rarity school play S1E23.png |Cheerilee as a filly. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Sculpture garden and labyrinth overlook S2E01.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class S2E1.png|Leading her students into the Sculpture Garden. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E01.png|Cheerilee standing in front of a particular statue. Cheerilee, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S2E01.png|Look at dat face! Cheerilee leading her class S2E01.png|Cheerilee, walking beside Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara. Statue of a pony holding a flag S2E01.png Cheerilee pointing to Discord statue S02E01.png|Cheerilee teaching about Discord's statue. Cheery Cheerilee S2E01.png Cheerilee and class looking at Discord statue S2E01.png|Can anypony tell me about this statue? Cheerilee sighs S2E01.png|Cheerilee wondering-"Do I have to stand this?" Cheerilee looking at CMC fighting S2E01.png|Girls, in a way, you're all right. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are done fighting S2E01.png|Cheerilee explains that the Crusaders were a perfect example of discord. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class7 S2E1.png|I most certainly am not amused. Cheerilee talking to the class S2E01.png Cheerilee talks to her students S2E01.png|Let's continue the tour, shall we? Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 S2E01.png Fillies and colts next to Discord's statue S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders being laughed at by the class S2E01.png|Seeing the shameful expressions on the Crusaders' faces. Discord about to break loose S2E01.png|Leading the students away from Discord. The Cutie Pox Leaving the schoolhouse S02E06.png|La la la la la! Cheerilee looking at the watching students S2E06.png|Now what are they watching? Cheerilee 2 S2E6.png|Cheerilee is not pleased. Cheerilee 3 S2E6.png|Cheerilee Cheerilee 4 S2E6.png|''Give us all a lesson.'' Class S2E6.png Cheerilee 5 S2E6.png|Ooh, Cheerilee is impressed. Class Air S2E6.png Diamond Tiara 4 S2E6.png|Cheerilee talking to Diamond Tiara. Diamond Tiara 7 S2E6.png|Cheerilee, suggesting that maybe Apple Bloom has two talents. Class Stare S2E06.png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom into Ponyville S2E6.png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom S2E06.png|Cheerilee smiling with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Apple Bloom posing while doing her tricks S2E06.png Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png|Cheerilee smiling at Apple Bloom. Secret of My Excess Cheerilee dizzy S2E10.png|Her most adorable moment? Cheerilee oh my head S2E10.png|Oh, my head. Cheerilee talking to Spike S2E10.png|Uh, Spike... Cheerilee he said b-day S2E10.png|Did he say it's his birthday? Cheerilee - I wish I had something to give you! S02E10.png Cheerilee - Oh! S02E10.png|Hello, Spike. Cheerilee goes into her bag S2E10.png Cheerilee gives Spike a hat S2E10.png|Go to buy groceries, remember to buy a hat? Cheerilee sure S2E10.png|"Sure." Cheerilee happy S2E10.png|Cheery Cheerilee is best Cheerilee. Spike hugging Cheerilee S2E10.png|Spike really likes his gift. Cheerilee leaving S2E10.png|Cheerilee leaving with the groceries with her. Spike excited S2E10.png Family Appreciation Day Entire class snoozing S2E12.png Classroom Awake S2E12.png Happy Cheerilee.png|Good, I managed to wake them up before he noticed: Crices Averted Cheerilee Talking.png Cheerilee "I mean, Mr. Rich" S2E12.png|Don't refer to Filthy Rich by his first name, Cheerilee. Cheerilee at her desk S02E12.png Cheerilee-Question-S2E12.png|I bet you're wondering why I called you all here today. Cheerilee hello S2E12.png|"Hello." Granny Smith Cheerilee talking S02E12.png Soft cheek S02E12.png Head petting S02E12.png Granny Smith rising S02E12.png|You don't see that everyday. Cheerilee baffled S02E12.png Take it away Granny S02E12.png|Take it away, Granny Smith! Where's Granny S02E12.png|... um, where is she? Diamond Tiara cooky old lady S2E12.png|What did she say?! The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Cheerilee is high S02E15.png|Animation mistake: Her eyes are usually green. Everypony upset S02E15.png|Although she drank already, she wants MORE!! Everypony gathering S02E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day CMC showing Cheerilee the card S2E17.png|Cheerilee with the big heart that the Crusaders made her. Cheerilee scrutinizes card S2E17.png|"It's lovely. And so..." Cheerilee calls card "big" S2E17.png|"...big!" Cheerilee card S2E17.png Cheerilee CMC card fell 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee and Sweetie Belle S2E17.png Sweetie Belle Cheerilee 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee Annoyed S2E17.png|Oh, brother! Cheerilee talking to CMC S2E17.png|I would just like to say thanks! Cheerilee receiving card from Truffle Shuffle S2E17.png Truffle Shuffle gives Cheerilee a card S2E17.png Cheerilee accepts card S2E17.png Cheerilee is happy S2E17.png Cheerilee asking the class S2E17.png Sweetie Belle's idea S2E17.png Sweetie Belle's idea 3 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle's idea 2 S2E17.png|Lucky those hearts are only stuck with tape Cheerilee dream bubble 1 S2E17.png|Cheerilee is sweet and kind Cheerilee dream bubble 2 S2E17.png|She's the best teacher we could hope for Cheerilee meeting CMC S2E17.png Cheerilee happy to help S2E17.png|I'm happy to help CMC acting suspiciously sweet S2E17.png Cheerilee That's An Apple Tree S2E17.png Cheerilee "That's an apple tree" S2E17.png|"That's an apple tree." Big Mac arrives S2E17.png Big Mac and Cheerilee looking awkward S2E17.png Sweetie Belle starts the music S2E17.png Cheerilee awkwardly smiles on first date S2E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 1 S2E17.png|Awkward... Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 2 S2E17.png|"Beautiful day we're having." Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 3 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 4 S2E17.png|"Eeyup." Big Mac Cheerilee gazebo farway shot S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee will they S2E17.png|The tension is palpable Big Mac Cheerilee will they 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big Mac is it on S2E17.png|"Big Mac..." Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 1 S2E17.png|"...you have something stuck in your teeth." Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 2 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 3 S2E17.png|'OH COME ''ON!!!' Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 4 S2E17.png|Back in the shrub, Sweetie! Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 5 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 6 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee parting ways S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac with CMC picnic S02E17.png Cheerilee observes the CMC S2E17.png Sweetie Belle Test Together S02E17.png|"We thought you two would be perfect together... To test it... Together. So, ah, we'll just leave you two alone... Together...to test it." worried Cheerilee S2E17.png|"I believe they're putting us in these awkward situations because they've decided very special somepony should be ''you." Cheerilee and Big McIntosh laugh S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac together S2E17.png|"I suppose we should just humor them for a moment. This punch does look delicious." Cheerilee and Big Mac potion works S02E17.png|The Fire of Love Cheerilee Big McIntosh Purple Eyes S02E17.png Cheerilee gets close to Big McIntosh S2E17.png|"Will you be my very special somepony?" Cheerilee and Big McIntosh look into each other's eyes S2E17.png|"Eeyup." Cheerilee and Big McIntosh starting at each other S2E17.png He's your special somepony S02E17.png Chin rub S2E17.png Cheerilee Mushy Talk S2E17.png Cheerilee Mushy Talk 2 S2E17.png Big Mac falling for Cheerilee S2E17.png Chin rub 2 S2E17.png The CMC look at Cheerilee S2E17.png Big Mac drawing heart S02E17.png Goofy looking Cheerilee S2E17.png|D'awwwwwww Cheerilee Mushy Talk 3 S2E17.png Nose rub S2E17.png|K-I-S-S-I-N-G Cheerilee in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee in imagine spot 2 S2E17.png|Ghost Cheerilee Sharing a milkshake S2E17.png Sharing the cherry S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh sharing a cherry S2E17.png|Sharing a cherry Cheerilee and Big McIntosh licking the milkshake S02E17.png Sundae spilled S02E17.png Sweetie Belle Hi Ms. Cheerilee S2E17.png|I don't notice you at all Cheerilee Big Mac pic S2E17.png Sweetie Belle ok...awkward S2E17.png|Cheerilee with her very special somepony Sweetie Belle gosh S2E17.png|Big Mac, why are you so far?! Another nose rub S2E17.png Distressed Cheerilee S2E17.png|She wants her "shmoopy" back! Cheerilee being pushed S2E17.png|Oh, give it up already! Cheerilee flying out the door S2E17.png Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown S2E17.png Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown 3 S2E17.png Cheerilee trying out a wedding gown S2E17.png Cheerilee trying out a wedding gown 2 S2E17.png Barricading Cheerilee in S2E17.png Cheerilee barricaded in the closet S2E17.png SquishFaceCheerilee S02E17.png|"SWEETUMS?!?!?!" Cheerilee breaks down the door S2E17.png|''The power of love!!!'' Cheerilee wearing a wedding veil S02E17.png CMC braced for impact S2E17.png|HOLD THE LINE! Cheerilee diving for Big McIntosh S2E17.png|Aw. You didn't hold the line. Cheerilee and Big McIntosh smiling S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac confused S02E17.png Big Mac and Cheerilee in the pit S02E17.png|What did we do? Big McIntosh Cheerilee Bride Outfit S02E17.png Cheerilee "Why am I getting married at the bottom of a pit?" S2E17.png|"Girls, can you explain why it looks like I'm getting married at the bottom of a pit?" Seems fair to me S2E17.png CMC Chores Cheerilee Visits S02E17.png Ready, Sugarbear S02E17.png|"Ready, sugarbear?" Is It Love After All S02E17.png|''They believe us!'' Cheerilee Big McIntosh wink S2E17.png|Wink Cheerilee and Big Mac watching sunset S02E17.png|Cheerilee and Big Mac, walking off into the sunset. A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie happy birthday Cheerilee S2E18.png|Well, happy birthday, Cheerilee! Thank You Pinkie S2E18.png|Thank you, Pinkie! Ponyville Confidential Fillies walking out the door S2E23.png|''See you later, everypony!'' Yes S2E23.png Cheerilee explaining S2E23.png Cheerilee doesn't know what will happen S2E23.png Cheerilee dismisses Diamond Tiara as the Editor-in-chief S2E23.png|Cheerilee dismisses Diamond Tiara from the position. Cheerilee announces the new Editor-in-chief S2E23.png|''Meet our new editor!'' Featherweight and Shady Daze high five S2E23.png|Cheerilee is happy with the new Editor-in-chief. |index}}